She's Your Child!
by King in Yellow
Summary: Yet another of those domestic tales I am wont to churn out. If you are a parent you probably recognize the scene. Good cop bad cop should not be tried at home. Best Enemies universe.


Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. All registered trade names property of their respective owners.

NoDrogs created the twins, who have a different origin in my stories.

See my profile for overview of the Best Enemies series.

**She's Your Child**

Shego smiled as she worked on colors and shapes with Jane. "What it that?" she asked pointing to a page in the book.

"G'een t'iangle"

"A genius, you're a genius," the pale woman laughed and kissed the top of her red hair. "And what's your favorite color?"

"G'een!"

"You are so getting a cookie when we're done," Shego assured her.

The sound of the front door opening announced that Kim was back from her shopping trip with the twins to get ready for school.

A loud, "I hate you!" from Kasy suggested it had not gone exceptionally well. The sound of footsteps clomping up the stairs and the loud slamming of a door followed the initial declaration of hatred.

Sheki noticed the library door was ajar and sought sanctuary there. "Hide me, they're both crazy." Then, hearing footsteps coming towards the library, she bolted for the sun room.

Shego raised an eyebrow as Kim stormed into the room, "Care to tell me what that was all about?"

"Kasy is impossible!"

"You're just noticing that now?"

"Well, I know where she gets it. She's your daughter."

"Yeah, like you listened to your Mom?"

"I always listened to my Mom."

Shego tried hard, and unsuccessfully, to keep from laughing.

"Go upstairs and talk with your child," Kim barked at Shego.

"My child?"

"The unreasonable, hot-tempered, stubborn one."

_"The twig never falls very far from the tree,"_ Shego thought. But she had the good sense to ask, "What happened?"

"She's ten and she's acting like a teenager already! She wanted to buy some outrageous t-shirt--"

"My mother can beat up your father?"

Kim glared at her partner, "It read, 'No, I didn't call you a witch'. The 'w' was underlined."

"Poor taste, I'll admit."

"Then she went ballistic when I told her no… Go talk with her, please."

Shego stood up with the toddler who had been on her lap. The green woman's nose wrinkled, "Someone needs a butt check."

"You'd give me a stinky baby?"

"I'll give you a choice whose crap you want to deal with, Jane's or Kasy's."

"Give me Jane."

Shego knocked on the bedroom door. A voice responded, "Go away!"

"Nope, incoming," Shego announced.

Kasy lay curled up on the bed, her pillow over her head.

"Let me guess," Shego suggested, "you don't want to talk about it." Kasy ignored her.

Shego sat down on the bed. "Not an option I'm afraid." She waited a moment, then asked, "Care to give your side of the story or should I just take Mommy's word on what happened?"

Kasy pulled the pillow off her head, "How come Mom is so unfair?"

"Well, I'm not certain she is… But you have to remember; she's in law enforcement and tends to see things in black and white terms. If she admits you're right she feels like it says she's wrong. I'm a lawyer. I see everything as gray."

Kasy sat up, "So you think we're both sort of right."

"Nah," Shego scoffed and leaned over and bumped shoulders with the older twin, "I think you're both mostly wrong."

"Eemah!"

"Hey, you asked for my opinion, I gave it to you. But was the t-shirt the start of it all or just the last stop on the train to perdition?"

"Perdition?"

"Never mind, what happened?"

"It was a really bad day," Kasy said, leaning over against Shego - who put her arm around the girl. "Sheki got the folder color she wanted, and they didn't have the color I wanted. And Mom wouldn't get the fancy locker magnets for me. And then at the clothing store Sheki got one more shirt than me and--"

"And the last time you went shopping with me, who got more - you or Sheki?"

"Me," the redhead grudgingly admitted.

"So you grabbed the t-shirt just to have the same amount as Sheki."

"I'd have worn it."

"Sure. They'd kick you out of school if you wore that."

"You'd have let me buy it."

"Kasy, if I'd let you buy that your Mom would have skinned us both alive when we got home." She tightened her arm around the daughter and slowly rocked back and forth with the girl. "You know you're going to have to apologize."

"Why do I have to apologize? She got mad too."

"Why do you need to apologize? I don't know, how about, 'I hate you! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Slam!' for starters."

Kasy giggled slightly, "I guess I should."

"Yeah, you really need to. Do you want to do it now or sulk up here for another twenty minutes?"

"I'll stay up here for another twenty minutes."

"Okay, but in twenty-five minutes I make glazed popcorn. If you haven't said you're sorry by then you know the rest of us will eat it all." She dropped her arm and got ready to stand up.

"Eemah?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have a hug?"

They hugged in silence for minute, then Shego patted her daughter gently on the back, "You know your Mommy loves you very much."

"I know. But I really had a bad day."

"So nice of you to share it with the rest of us. I hope you're as willing to share candy with sisters next time you get some."

Kasy laughed "I love you."

"Love you, kid. So does your Mommy."

"I love her too."

"Yeah, be sure to tell her that when you apologize. Now, let me go get the sugar and popcorn. See you in twenty minutes."

--The End--


End file.
